mufandomcom-20200214-history
Medievia
Medievia has been, and will continue to be a center point of controversy amongst the open source community. In 1993, the founder, owner and operator of Medievia, Michael Krause, broke the Merc license, disavowing all relations with the codebase which the MUD was founded on. The Merc license states that you must leave all credits of the original code authors in tact, you are never allowed to remove the credits, or charge money to give any player special game benefits. Krause claims to have completely rewritten the code, therefore nullifying the agreement between Medievia and it's Merc base, however the license agreement also covers derivative works, making Krause's claim invalid. http://www.iguanadons.net/med/ 'Features' Although the game had become quite revolutionary for it's time, adding several features never before seen in a text game, such as a 4 million plus room wilderness, then the addition of ships, and mob factions to name a few. 3D MMORPGs have been luring people away, with a much richer experience. Generally giving people a more free environment to play in. (See below, Public Chat on Medievia). Another large turn-off is the constant ramblings of the 'DM' (aka Krause), being globally echoed across the game. These messages are usually rants and 'crys' of a frustrated game builder searching his soul and endlessly making the game experience a better one. Nothing like a bit of shameless self-promotion. It wouldn't be do bad if you could turn the whining off. Public Chat on Medievia In order to speak on public channels in Medievia, you are threatened with this questionnaire: Players must go through the following process before using public chat channels, every 90 days thereafter, and after being gagged on public channels for breaking a rule. This is a process to make sure you understand what we do not allow on public channels and what happens if you break these rules. When you break a rule you will be gagged from using the channel for a number of days. Do you want to be gagged on public channels? We do not allow cursing or implied cursing. Basically, you must speak as if you were in a grocery checkout line with a 13-year-old girl in front of you, standing next to her father, who is the sheriff of your town. If anyone thinks you are cursing--even if you use funny characters or spelling to try to hide it--you will be gagged. Do we allow cursing in public places or channels? If you have nothing nice to say, do not say anything on public channels. This goes for stuff you say about players, clans, gods, the game, or anything inside the game world of Medievia. The public channels are for pure, friendly happiness, or you will be gagged. If you are NOT pure friendliness and happiness on public channels, will you be gagged? Some people like arguing. Some people argue all day long like disgruntled siblings. This is fine in life, but not on public channels! If you feel like you are arguing, you ARE arguing, and the whole game does not need to see it. If you feel like you have to get the last word in, you are surely arguing. Will you be gagged if you argue on public channels? There are many ways you can give feedback about the game. Tell Vryce, the owner; use the pray command to talk to gods; email the owner or the gods; take part in development channel discussions. You can even run for governor. What we do not allow in any way is complaining on public channels about the game--not in any way, not at all, not one word, ever, not about lag, not about the game or players, no complaining at all. Do we allow complaining about anything on public channels? It is simple: NO CURSING, NO ARGUMENTS, NO COMPLAINING, NO DISRESPECT. NO CURSING, NO ARGUMENTS, NO COMPLAINING, NO DISRESPECT on public channels. Do you understand? HINT: The WIZLIST command will show all the people responsible for Medievia, and what they do. NO CURSING, NO ARGUMENTS, NO COMPLAINING, NO DISRESPECT on public channels. Do you understand? y If you earn a gag on any one public channel, you will be gagged on all of them. Do you understand that you will be gagged on ALL channels if you break the rules on any one channel? Your first gag lasts one day, your second gag lasts four days, your third gag lasts 16 days, your fourth gag lasts 64 days, your fifth gag lasts 256 days, and on and on: to infinite days if you wish. To remove a gag, you must wait for it to expire, or you may spend 25 donation tokens--which cost 25 real dollars--to remove it early. Do you understand that each gag you get is quadrupled in the number of days? If you complain about a gag you or someone else received on a public channel, you will be frozen permanently and will not be allowed to play until you send us 25 dollars. If you publicly complain about a gag, anyone's gag, you will be frozen and cannot play. How many dollars will it cost to play again? Thank you! You may now use public channels and are free to speak to everyone online. Please remember these rules, obey them, and you will never need to be gagged. If you want to know why this warning exists and to read about our past experience with public channels, please see ANNOUNCEMENT 763. category:List of MU*s category:MU* Promotional Pages category:Fantasy category:MUDs that breach the DIKU License by accepting cash